


Who you are?

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Time Skips, introspective stiles, seasons 1-3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: "Chi sei?"





	Who you are?

**Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”:**  
 **<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/>**  
Prompt: SCONOSCIUTO  
Giorno: 6° GIORNO D’AVVENTO, FINESTRELLA 6  
WARNING: SPOILER 1-3 STAGIONE  
 _Devo ringraziare di cuore Nattini1 per aver trovato il tempo di Betare questa cosuccia e ringrazio chiunque passi a leggerla, recensirla e anche chi -per qualche arcano motivo- deciderla di salvarsela come piaciuta, da ricordare o chessò io_ _😉_  
 _PS: ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene, purtroppo :’(_  
  
  
  
 **A TRE ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” la domanda ti poteva apparire strana.  
Con un sorriso rispondevi sicuro ed orgoglioso: ‘Stiles Stilinski’, nulla da aggiungere perché il tuo modo di porti fatto di sorrisi e curiosità parlava da sé.  
  
 **A SETTE ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” la domanda ti appariva normale, soprattutto se a fartela era un estraneo o una persona mai vista prima.  
‘Stiles, fratello acquisito di Scott McCall, suo miglior amico’ era quello che dicevi, il di più non serviva poiché tutti conoscevano Scott come ‘il bimbo più tenero della scuola’.  
  
 **A UNDICI ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” la domanda iniziava a darti fastidio, soprattutto da quando tua madre era morta.  
La domanda era come inutile, scontata, perché tutti conoscevano il bambino che aveva perso ‘l’amata madre in tenera età’, quindi il senso di rispondere a quella domanda per te era totalmente nullo.  
  
 **A QUINDICI ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” la domanda ti faceva ridacchiare istericamente, rispondevi secco con uno “Stiles” , non un’aggiunta o una battuta; non t’interessava poiché avevi altro per la testa: la tua cotta platonica che andava avanti da anni per Lydia Martin, il tuo miglior amico Scott che era diventato un Licantropo e, oltre tutto, stava insieme alla figlia di un cacciatore di sovrannaturale, la cui famiglia aveva una certa reputazione, e non solo si rifiutava di chiedere una mano ad un ‘Nato Licantropo’ come Derek Hale, ma in più si metteva sempre a rischio tra cacciatori, zie psicopatiche, Alpha ritornati dal coma e vita classica da teenager.  
In tutto questo tu eri semplicemente la spalla, colui che cercava di salvare il culo sia a Scott che a quel misterioso Derek che aveva circa cinque anni in più di voi.  
  
 **A SEDICI ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” a sedici anni, istintivamente rispondevi con un “Batman” oppure un “colui che ti sta salvando la vita” o anche un “Stiles, ma tranquillo…non serve che te lo ricordi”.  
La tua vita stava impazzendo, letteralmente!  
Non ti interessava se effettivamente qualcuno ti chiedeva una cosa così futile come quella, perché eri benissimo cosciente di chi tu fossi, quindi degli altri ti interessava poco anche perché, ad essere sinceri, le persone che s’interessavano a te erano Anziani cacciatori, Druidi, Cacciatori, Kanima e il suo padrone, Alpha Hale ed i suoi beta se serviva una ricerca o qualche favore, talvolta…se eri fortunato pure Scott.  
Perfino tuo padre era troppo preso dal lavoro per chiedere di te, ma andava bene così, ti dicevi, finché loro erano salvi, tu potevi sopportare tutto, anche l’essere lasciato a te stesso.  
  
  
 **A DICIASETTE ANNI**  
“Chi sei?” ora come ora non sapresti che rispondere, chi sei? Beh…potresti rispondere ‘colui che ha visto suo padre scomparire per colpa di un Darach’ o ‘Amico di un True Alpha’, o ‘100% Sarcasmo - Stiles’ ma ora come ora, tutte le risposte potrebbero andar bene ed al contempo essere totalmente sbagliate.  
“Chi sei?” chi vuoi essere effettivamente, quello sarebbe molto meglio da chiedere: vorresti essere un ragazzo come tanti che s’innamora, viene a patti con se stesso e la sua sessualità, un ragazzo senza pensieri e con amici sovrannaturali, un ragazzo che viene apprezzato dal suo miglior amico e soprattutto da Derek, un ragazzo che finalmente trova qualcuno che lo capisca, qualcuno che possa vedere oltre alla maschera che indossi da tempo immemore.  
“Chi sei?” o meglio, chi eri? Perché ora la faccenda si complica inesorabilmente, soprattutto dopo il Nogitsune.  
Chi era lui? Un essere che giocava costantemente a scacchi con la vita altrui, stratega di morte che usava i tuoi cari come pedine su questa scacchiera macchiata ti dolore e sangue, un’entità che sapeva che tasto schiacciare in quella macchina di tortura che era divenuto il tuo corpo, una camicia di forza che ti bloccava e t’imponeva come spettatore di quell’atroce film horror che era diventata la tua quotidianità, la tua mente era una gabbia senza uscita, una sorta di buco nero che ti nascondeva dal resto, ma non per proteggerti, no, per annientarti.  
Ora sono mesi che sei stato liberato dal tuo carceriere, mesi di incubi notturni e terrori ed attacchi di panico diurni; mesi in cui non sai neanche tu che cosa ti stia succedendo o cosa tu stia divenendo.  
“Chi sei?” non puoi neanche lontanamente spiegare cosa crei questa domanda adesso: ansia, angoscia, dolore.  
Non lo sai, non lo sai più e forse, la cosa più assurda e dilaniante è che non lo hai mai saputo realmente; ‘Stiles Stilinski’ sono solo lettere messe insieme senza un significato apparente, addirittura il nome è unico perché non è mai esistito uno Stiles prima d’ora.  
“Chi sei?” te lo poni come quesito tutti i giorni e ogni volta che puoi, forse per essere certo che qualcosa cambi in fretta nelle tue risposte o semplicemente perché sei masochista, probabilmente non lo saprai mai ma va bene così.  
“Chi sei?” il dubbio di una risposta negativa ti spaventa, sei colui che è stato usato come burattino per metter fine a delle vite innocenti, sei colui che consensualmente ha fatto entrare in sé un essere malevolo, sei colui che ha giocato con fuoco e lame, colui che ha plagiato la psicologia a tuo piacimento per passare sempre come immacolato, ma sai bene che tu non sei vittima; il Nogitsune te lo ricordava sempre, ciò che lui faceva era semplicemente attingere ai tuoi più oscuri desideri e realizzarli nel modo più fedele possibile, senza tralasciare nessun dettaglio, neanche il più futile.  
“Chi sei?” sei quello che…sei, tu sei…tu chi sei? Neanche riesci a rispondere ad una domanda così semplice, ti pare solo un quesito aristotelico la cui risposta è andata perduta da tempo; unica certezza che hai è che non lo sai, non sai chi tu sia, non sai come mai stai vivendo in questo posto, non sai perché tuo padre ti tratta come se fossi fatto di cristallo, non sai perché questo corpo ti sia estraneo e ti stia così stretto, non sai perché non riconosci più gli occhi che un tempo reputavi tuoi, non sai più nulla perché ciò che hai davanti è solamente il riflesso di uno sconosciuto.  
 


End file.
